Shaded Storms
by gunner brat
Summary: When Prince Arthur fell asleep, after the first day his father made Merlin his manservant, he didn't expect that the next time he woke up, that Merlin was the prince, and he was the commoner. Surviving would be difficult but thriving in it would be one of greatest challenges in Prince Arthurs life.


Disclaimer:I do not own nor am making money off of the recent BBC Merlin/Adventures of Merlin.

Arthur Pendragon mentally cursed at the position that his father put him in. He wondered if someone had it out for him. He liked his now ex-manservant. The man was functional and efficient. He wasn't a fan of the prince, either. He pinched himself hoping it was just a dream. A sharp, brief pain and he shook himself. It wasn't a dream but the skinny boy was probably going to be a nightmare.

He smirked at the thought of control it would give him if he did. He was prince but he couldn't do half of what he would be able to do to the boy, Merlin, if he wasn't the impudent brats noble, if he disobeyed. The boy was as brave as any knight under him, if he dared to challenge Arthur, but his knights knew the meaning of hierarchy. If he had noble blood, and seemed more adept at weapon wielding then, Arthur, would have had no doubt he would have gotten knighthood.

A yawn burst from him and the white scar itched. He had a verbal tic and it was acting up. It seemed to know trouble happening beforehand but he disregarded it more often then not. He couldn't afford to act on a whim or impulse as the only heir to the Pendragon line. He grimaced as it seemed to react more insistent. He was going to bed and there wasn't anything that could happen from night until morning that would kill him.

He couldn't picture a faceless, shadowed figure bypassing the security this night of all nights, and reaching his bed chamber, to kill him. He heard the guards outside his room. It was time for a shift change. He got ready just in case someone came in. The hand was still insisting but it calmed. The guards changed shifts ad he closed his eyes. He willed himself to calm down and sleep. It didn't evade him and he fell asleep fast.

His new manservant appeared in a noisy and woke him even before he reached the stared at the messy state of the hair and could only conclude that the boy slept in. He waited for the scrawny boy to say something. The boy seemed to manage to hold his tongue. It was obvious though he wished to say something he would regret. He smiled wondering how long he could hold it in but decided it wasn't important. He had his duties to do and baby-sitting the boy who would be his manservant until being fired wasn't one of them. He briskly wrote out a list, read it out loud, and then handed it to the boy. Ordering the boy to do it before the evening or to expect that he would not have dinner, he left the boy to his devices.

Going through a daily routine calmed him sufficiently be the evening. He found that lingering thoughts of the boy Merlin, on his mind, even during dinner when Uther and Morgana asked how the new manservant was working out. He gave a stiff reply and hearing nothing entered his room. He closed his eyes hoping that soon the boy would learn. It really was an honor to serve the King in his household. The wayward cousin would eventually understand that, and Arthur, for his part was willing to wait until he did and civilize and time, his wild young, manservant. His tic seemed to act up but he went to bed, despite it, and was looking forward to seeing how long the boy managed to hold out.

A clatter woke Arthur, as he got up, stiff, and sore. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his own bed. Merlin was no where to be seen. He groaned and got up. The clothes at the foot of the bed were the only ones to be seen so he dressed in them, he would change into his own, in his own room. Gaius looked at him as he came out with a scowl. He ignored the castle doctor in favor the surroundings.

"What on earth are you doing sleeping in, today of all days, Arthur? I know that Prince Merlin is tolerant but if his father hears about you being late too often then..." Gaius paused as if choosing his words, "Then you would be lucky to stay in the castle!" the old man exclaimed.

"Why would I need to server Merlin," he spat the word derisively, "he's my manservant after all," Arthur said smugly and sat to eat.

The castle doctor stared at him like he lost his head, "Have you taken ill, boy? Hit your head and lost your memory? There's no time for food right now! You are dressed now go, and see to it that the prince sees his new manservant, on time. Here are some remedies that you'll need to give to two maids of Morgana. You are to attend to him then give go to Morgana's chambers and give it to the door. After which, please attend to the duties that Prince Merlin gives you!"

The old man forcefully pulled him out of the chair, shoved the two bottles into his hands, and then out the door. He heard the door slam behind him. He frowned and slowly in shock moved to his chambers. Shaking his head and mumbling he looked around and all around him people were pointing and staring. Merlin would pay for this once he got to his chambers, he decided, and as he was about to enter but the guard stopped him. The two conversed in hushed tones and the left him through. He frowned and came face to face with Merlin partially dressed. and looking rather buff.

"Do you like what you see, or are you waiting for me to greet you?" Merlin said as he buttoned up his shirt.

Arthur stuttered lost for words for a moment, "I apologize, Prince Merlin, I was tired last night and didn't wake up in time..."

Prince Merlin laughed and waved his had as if it say it was nothing, "Quite alright, Arthur, I understand. Please don't do so again, though, if you can help it. I can't be seen being too kindly to my servants. I expect you to do everything my former manservant did in a few weeks but I only need some things right now..." he said and turned his back towards Arthur.

Arthur watched the stranger write down a few things on a thought of leaning forward and looking but stopped himself. The sound of writing stopped and Merlin faced him holding the paper towards him. The boy gave him a wide smile and Arthur took the list and read it mentally.

"The first five must be done every day but the other five needs to be done, at least, every other day. I'll have more for you to do depending on the situation, but I'll warn you beforehand, so you can be prepared. I don't suppose that I have to tell you that if you are done that list and any additional, that you should help Gaius?" Merlin said and when Arthur shook his head, "Good. I hope Uncle Gaius was right about you. I'm told that Gaius sent you to help the two maids of Morgana so you should go do that. Welcome to the Pendragon household"

The boy turned away again and walked out of the room. Arthur stood his mouth wide open, and silent he shook himself, then pinching himself hard to see that he was actually awake. It wasn't a dream. It really hurt. He walked out and moved mechanically towards Morgana's chambers. The guards let him in without a word or glance. He was grateful that they didn't seem curious but when a woman answered the door he showed her the two bottles she took them and shut it in his face.

The guards laughed openly about that. He could feel the blood rushing up and knew he must have been blushing. A hand clutched his shoulder a bit too hard. His eyes caught the movement and turning to the man he was about to retort and act but the stern gaze caught him. He put his hands down and stared at the ground.

"Don't let her attitude get to you- or anyone else's for that matter. It's just that with Prince Merlin as he is, others aren't so happy, or just plain envy you for your new position..." the guard said.

"My new position? As Prince Merlins manservant? Why is that something to envy?" he asked.

"Well for one, out of everyone in the castle, PrinceMerlin is the fairest of any nobility-much less royalty. They either want him, want to serve under him, or both. There are some that care about him and don't like new manservants because a few of them took advantage of his kindness. Prove your worth and they'll accept you," the man said.

Please review if I should continue this or not. This is unbeta-ed and is as. If you find any grievous errors in it please let me know (if it's concerning the grammar etc.) This is obviously an AU so I might omit or add events not included in the BBC Merlin.


End file.
